


round and round we go

by brandnewsoul



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandnewsoul/pseuds/brandnewsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy goes sightseeing with Steve. It kind of doesn't end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	round and round we go

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here.](http://hariboo-smirks.livejournal.com/301452.html?thread=2616716#t2616716)

Darcy goes with them to New York in June, since she has absolutely nothing to do in the two weeks leading up to the start of her internship. The fact that Thor's there is icing on the cake; she's kind of missed the big lug and his affinity for the finest of junk foods.  
  
But she's barely had time to see him. He and Jane have been playing catch-up the whole time, while Erik's off with Tony and Bruce talking science, and really, she's heard enough about Einstein Rosenbridges to last her into another lifetime. Clint and Natasha vanished after the first day, presumably off to do something badass, and Darcy wants to do  _something_ , so after two days of catching up on all of her shows (and occasionally pouting like a petulant preschooler), she finally approaches the only other person who is probably just as bored as she is.  
  
"Yo…" she says, and she has no idea how to address him. ( _Captain? Cap? Hey you?_ ) "Steve? Hey. I've only been here—like, in the city here—once, and I was five and all I wanted was to see FAO Schwartz. But there's got to be something else to do besides check out humungous stuffed animals, so… want to go adventuring with me?"  
  
Steve stares at her for a moment and then asks, "How do you feel about rollercoasters?"  
  
They go out to Coney Island and spend the afternoon on the boardwalk, talking, playing games (Darcy wins an oversized alligator and Steve wins a fluorescent frog), eating ice cream, and riding the Cyclone so many times that Darcy still feels like she's spinning hours later. "You okay?" Steve asks around dusk. They're sitting at a table near one of the restaurants, and Darcy's been picking at her Nathan's Famous hot dog and fries for about ten minutes while Steve's managed to finish a basket of fries and an ice cream sundae.   
  
She nods. "Yeah, just a little dizzy. I should be fine once we get back."  
  
She's not. By the time that they've gotten back into the city and are in the elevator to Tony's fancy-schmancy penthouse, Darcy's case of the spins has gone into full-blown vertigo and before she can even give Steve a heads-up, she feels her stomach lurch and—oh God,  _no_ —she barfs all over the front of his shirt.  
  
Of course, that's when the elevator door sweeps open.   
  
Of course, Tony's standing there with Bruce and Pepper.  
  
Of  _course_ all that Steve can do is let out this defeated kind of whimper and run for the nearest bathroom.  
  
She's done worse, but there's something about knowing that you've barfed on a national hero that makes Darcy want to die a little inside.   
  
But since death by humiliation (or a portal swallowing her whole) is out of the option, she excuses herself to her room. It's not too long after she's changed into her PJs that she hears a knock at the door and then Steve saying, "It's me. I have some ginger ale for you. Pepper insisted."  
  
Darcy drags herself out of bed and opens the door, and seeing him standing there with a can of Canada Dry and a look of concern on his face makes her feel just a little bit better. "If it makes you feel better, the same thing happened to me," Steve says.   
  
"Inertia's a bitch," Darcy says.  
  
Steve smiles back and pops the tab on the soda. "I'll drink to that."


End file.
